Fred Porlock
Fred Porlock is one of the characters of the series SHADOWHUNTERS: DARK DEVICES Turn To a A Lycanthrope He turned to a lycanthrope without anyone knowing, as they were in Hotel Dumort, when Levi used the UV rays on the vamps, a wolf appeared and kidnapped Fred. When Ariana and Aaron found him, he was turned, everything bloody. Later onwards Chloe Grace told that she turned him. Abilities * Shapeshifting: The cursed human can transform himself or herself into a werewolf on a full moon. During a full moon, however, they change involuntarily, lose their cognitive abilities, and looks more like a wolf than a human. * Superhuman Strength: Werewolves are one of the strongest supernatural creatures ever to exist. one of the werewolves greatest aspects is it's unmatched strength, as it can destroy anything in it's path. it can lift up to 60 tons and easily break through a steel barrier. the leg muscles allow it to jump far distances, from continent to continent. * Superhuman Speed: Werewolves can run and move faster than any supernatural creature and run at an extremely high speed reaching 500 - 700 miles per hour, which causes them to become almost invisible to the naked eye to perceive their movements when they are sprinting or moving at full speed. Their speed is much greater than that of a vampire. * Superhuman Stamina: The werewolf's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. They can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair them. * Superhuman Agility: A werewolf's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Superhuman Durability A werewolf's body is physically tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of a super human. They cannot be harmed by conventional weapons, as ordinary firearms and blades seem to do little more than annoy the beast. Only a silver bullet or blade can harm a werewolf. * Heightened Senses: The werewolf has superhumanly the acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. They can see part of the infrared spectrum and thus detect the heat signatures of objects or people in total darkness. They can smell other living creatures over 2000 miles and continents (when upwind) and follow a scent over any terrain. They can hear the sound of a heartbeat in a distance of 100000 miles and countries away. In order for the werewolf to gain these abilitys they have to reach the age of eleven. * Claws and Teeth: The werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling them to rend through a variety of substances including fabric, wood, cinder block, and even metals such as titanium. Werewolves can also use their claws to crawl along walls at great speed in pursuit of prey. * Empathy: Being that werewolves' senses being so strong, they developed the ability to sense other's emotions through touch. With time this power grows stronger, this is used to sense a person's true intentions and if they are lying or not. At first this ability can be very annoying and hard to control, sensing everyone's emotions without meaning to. This ability can also be developed enough to absorb pain from someone. * Telepathy: Alpha's possess a more advanced form of this power which is known as telepathy the ability to read minds and control them. They also manifest this through touch, they not only sense the emotions they can also hear their thoughts. At first Alphas were believed to only have this, but it was discovered that Zetas also have this ability too, making them the communications of the pack. * Healing Factor: Werewolves are capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of their body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without so much as a scar, in a short amount of time instantly. Their ability to heal is at least infinity times that of a human. * Longevity: Because of the Lycan Virus, their aging process has slowed down amazingly. It takes a werewolf 400 years to reach the age of 4. Weaknesses * Silver: Many modern werewolves are also supposedly immune to damage caused by ordinary weapons, being vulnerable only to silver objects (usually a bullet or blade). This negative reaction to silver is sometimes so strong that the mere touch of the metal on a werewolf's skin will cause burns. * Aconite: Wolfsbane (a highly toxic member of the genus aconitum, also known as aconite or monkshood) was thought to have anti-evil properties against Werewolves, and shapeshifters for centuries, and is used in the same manner as garlic. A concoction derived from the roots of the plant was often used to wash bite wounds from wild or venomous animals, and so perhaps this is where wolfsbane derived its supposed ability to cure people of lycanthropy or other supernatural afflictions. * Semi-Mortality: Because werewolves are still human for most of the month, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. fire, drowning, suffocation, etc.) Although, it is very difficult to kill a werewolf thanks to their accelerated healing and endurance. Also, werewolves seem to be resistant to disease. Relationships ROMANCES NO ONE GOOD FRIENDS: Aaron Elias: Aaron is Fred's best friend, but they have hardly ever talked to each other in the whole series. Category:Movie